In accordance with an example scenario, communication between electronic devices, for example mobile phones, is performed using transceivers integrated with the electronic devices. Electric current consumption in such transceivers, for example wireless local area network (WLAN) transceivers, is an important operational parameter, since the electric current consumption determines time between consecutive battery recharges, which directly impacts user experience. An example mode of receiver operation is a listen mode of a receiver, in which the electric current consumption is intended to be minimal. During the listen mode, physical layer (PHY) digital modules in the receiver are active for an increased amount of time in order to detect a presence of a data packet, thereby leading to an increase in battery drain. In one example scenario, each of the PHY digital modules is designed for worst case operating conditions. However, the electric current consumption nevertheless remains constant and high.